


His Saving Grace

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: When Dean Winchester is killed on a hunt Castiel is unable to heal him. Heartbroken, he tells the man he loves him, but it is too late. Or is it...?





	His Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> I was challenged to write something using this picture prompt.  
>   
> The fan art is not mine. When I find out who created it I will credit the artist.
> 
> This is a gift for Knowmefirst. Thank you for being a good friend when I needed it.

They took his body back to the bunker - Sam and Cas, in the backseat of his beloved car. Baby’s engine was purring beautifully, as always, and it could almost feel like a normal drive, if it wasn't for the fact that it was the wrong person driving, and the hunter and the angel in the front seat weren't weighed down with their grief.

 

Sam was upset - of course he was - Dean was his big brother, his hero, the only mother Sam had ever known and, if he was honest, his father-figure too. But Sam had always known that this would be how it would end for Dean; on a hunt, at the wrong end of a gun or a knife. They knew that they were not going to get happy endings, and Sam had made a kind of peace with that a long time ago.

 

In the end it was a knife that had finished him, swift and merciless, and it had been too late before Sam and Cas had even noticed. How ironic that after all the apocalypses, Lucifer, the darkness, demons and angels, he had bought it on a simple hunt. As the older Winchester had slumped to the ground - seemingly in slow motion - his younger brother and the angel watched on in horror. Cas had rushed to Dean's side and tried to bring life back into his body, using his grace, but it had been hopeless, and his desperation had turned into rage as he smote every creature in the place.

 

Now, he was consumed with sorrow, and Sam could not look at him, fearing that if he did he would fall to pieces. He needed to be strong for Cas, until the angel decided what he would do now that his reason for being was gone. Sam was not stupid - he had always known that Cas was in love with Dean, and he was certain that his brother’s feelings were the same. But now it was too late, and he could see the heartbreak written all over Cas's face.

 

They pulled up to the bunker, and sat in silence for a few moments, until Sam spoke.

 

“Cas, we’re gonna have to give him a hunter’s funeral. Can you help me?” Maybe being involved would help the angel to say goodbye. Give him some kind of closure.

 

It took them over an hour to build the pyre, then they placed Dean's body on top. Sam wanted to wrap him in a sheet, but Cas was adamantly against it - wanting to see his face until the last moment. When they were ready, Cas turned to Sam, with tears pouring down his face.

 

“Sam, would you allow me to say goodbye to Dean?”

 

“Of course Cas. Take all the time you need.” He pulled the angel into a hug, and he could feel the sobs that were forcing their way out. Before he left he placed his hand on Dean's, which were folded on his chest, and whispered. “Sleep well Dean.” Then he turned and walked away, crying softly.

 

Heartbroken, Cas bent over the body of the most beautiful human that had ever existed. “Dean… I-I wish I had told you how much you mean to me. How much I love you. I tried to keep you safe, but I failed, and I'm sorry.” He could feel the tears running over his cheeks and dripping onto Dean's face, but he could not stop them.

 

He placed his hands on either side of Dean's head, then leaned his head down until their noses and foreheads were touching. Drawing in a shaky breath, he spoke again. “When I said that knowing you has been the best part of my life I meant it. I will never forget you Dean Winchester, and if I am able to gain entrance, I will find you in Heaven.”

 

His tears had not ceased, and he could feel some of his grace leaving him and mixing with them as they fell onto the adored being beneath him. Just as he was about to pull back and go to find Sam, he felt movement. It was so slight that he wondered if he had imagined it, but no, there it was again. There was a sharp intake of breath, then Cas found himself staring into those stunning green eyes. He hadn't moved, and was now hyper aware of the fact that he was cradling Dean's head and the way they were positioned felt very intimate.

 

“Hello Dean.” He gazed into Dean's eyes as he waited for the hunter to speak.

 

“Hey Cas, why are you crying? What's wrong?”

 

“You-you died, and I could not bring you back. I was saying goodbye.”

 

“Oh.” Dean was silent for a few moments as he processed this information. “So why am I back? And where's Sam? He's okay isn't he?”

 

“I do not know why you are back, but I am certain that it has something to do with Chuck. Sam is inside - I asked him if I could be alone with you, before we burned your body.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Well, thank Chuck for that. What were you doing, anyway?”

 

“Well, I was telling you… that-” Cas trailed off. Could he tell Dean the truth? “I, er-”

 

Before he could finish speaking, Dean interrupted. “Yeah, me too Cas.”

 

He adjusted his position, so that their lips could fit together perfectly. _Well, if Chuck himself wanted to keep them together, it was time for Dean to man-up and do something about this sexual tension._

 

* * *

 Sam came back outside the bunker and walked towards the funeral pyre. What he saw shocked and delighted him. His clearly very-much-alive brother and the angel were in an embrace, kissing like their lives depended on it. Sam was elated, and his first instinct was to rush over to them, but he held back, staying at a discreet distance.

 

He could hug Dean later; Cas was more important right now. Going back the way he had just come, he smiled contentedly. He didn't know what had brought Dean back - or why - but the fact that those two idiots had finally recognised their feelings gave Sam the strangest thought. Maybe this had been the plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Patricia1974](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia1974/pseuds/Patricia1974) for being a great and helpful beta, and for being so encouraging.


End file.
